staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5362 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5362); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5363 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5363); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Bąbelki, odc. 1 (Bubbles, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Miś na pikniku, odc. 4 (Teddys day out, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Kudłaty zaprzęg (Snow Buddies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wściekłe gary - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Nie wiesz, co masz, dopóki tego nie stracisz, odc. 10 (You Don’t Know what You’ve Got’Till Its’Gone); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2042 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gwiezdny karnawał Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Marek Sierocki zaprasza na Gwiezdny Karnawał Jedynki. Muzyczne spotkanie z ulubionymi gwiazdami i ukochanymi przebojami. W tym odcinku największe hity Kombii. 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2155; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5364 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5364); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5365 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5365); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1654; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2043 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2156; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs wyzdrowiał, odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek szyli spodnie, odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Kino dla zuchwałych - Eldorado - Miasto Złota (El Dorado: City of Gold) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Terry Cunningham; wyk.:Shane West, Luke Goss, Natalie Martinez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Teatr Telewizji - Rosyjskie konfitury - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Ignacy Gogolewski, Cezary Kosiński, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Maria Seweryn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Łowca jeleni (Deer Hunter); dramat kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Michael Cimino; wyk.:John Cazale, John Savage, Robert de Niro, Meryl Streep, Chrisopher Walken; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 1 (Big Shots, ep. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Charles McDougall; wyk.:Dylan McDermott, Michael Vartan, Christopher Titus, Joshua Malina, Jessica Collins; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Jerzy Maksymiuk. Wszystko dla orkiestry; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pytając o Boga - odc. 22 "Życie na kółkach"; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Gdy Bóg nawiedza duszę; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 128 - Pierwsza miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Jacek Poniedziałek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Wojciech Dzienniak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Pytając o Boga - odc. 25 "Ogień w sercu"; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Święta wojna - (260) Twarz roku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Postaw na milion - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 434 - Pochopna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! zagadka dzieciaka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (10); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 23 (197) Zimowy sen; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 551 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 815; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 556; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2011"; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Alibi na poniedziałek - Tajniak (Gangsters); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2002); reż.:Olivier Marchal; wyk.:Richard Anconina, Anne Parillaud, Francois Levantal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Wielkie wyprawy - Istambuł i Anatolia (Explore - Istanbul and Anatolia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Simon Reeve; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 5/12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Przygody Animków - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 1990-1992 8:00 Przygody Animków - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 1990-1992 8:30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Taktyczne kłamstwa - odc. 281, Polska 2008 10:00 Daleko od noszy - Piątek trzynastego - odc. 6, Polska 2003 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Skok - odc. 251, Polska 2007 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 252, Polska 2011 11:30 I kto tu rządzi - Bratnia pomoc - odc. 36, Polska 2007 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 129, USA 2007 13:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 26, USA 2004-2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 1260, Polska 2011 14:45 Trudne sprawy - odc. 6, Polska 2010 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 253, Polska 2011 17:00 Dlaczego ja? - odc. 125, Polska 2010 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 1261, Polska 2011 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Linia życia - odc. 1, Polska 2011 20:00 Megahit - Kod da Vinci - thriller, USA 2006 23:00 Sztuki walki - KSW 15 News - odc. 3 23:05 Drapieżnik - thriller, USA 2007 1:15 Na każde wezwanie - odc. 10, Wielka Brytania 2002 2:20 Program interaktywny TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Mango - telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 8:00 Prosto w serce - odc. 45, Polska 2010-2011 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:15 Mango - telezakupy 12:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 14:55 Detektyw Monk - odc. 6, USA 2002 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - Co dzisiejsze nastolatki wiedzą o seksie? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Prosto w serce - odc. 46, Polska 2010-2011 18:25 Detektywi - Przepraszam tato 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1407, Polska 2011 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Zakochany Polska 2011 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Monika Brodka i Olivier Janiak Polska 2011 22:35 Mentalista - odc. 15, USA 2008 23:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0:10 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 4, USA, Kanada 2009-2010 1:10 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:15 Rozmowy w toku - Co dzisiejsze nastolatki wiedzą o seksie? 4:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Królik w śmietanie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 327; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Gdy Bóg nawiedza duszę; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Kabaretożercy - (8); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 121* - Wyrzuty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 14* seria II - Krzyż Walecznych; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 30; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Zakochani w Krakowie (bis 2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (1); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Olga Bończyk; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Baby Górą! (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 23 (Sandomierz); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 4/13 - Jak przestali się przyjaźnić (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces... - odc. 7/9* - Zmowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 4/13 - Jak przestali się przyjaźnić (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 327; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12